Always with you
by LeslieGleek
Summary: Brittany toma una gran desicon. Decide dar su vida para salvar a Santana del terrible accidente que sufrio, demostrandole el gran amor que siente por ella y haciendole saber que siempre estara a su lado aunque no la pueda ver.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen**

…

Después de la declaración de Santana hacia Brittany las ex porristas ya no se hablaban tanto o mas bien Santana evitaba la mayoría de tiempo a la rubia, sentía un gran dolor en su corazón al pensar que Brittany no estaba a su lado, que su corazón no le pertenecía a ella, el hecho de que amara a otra persona la devastaba.

En una ocasión Brittany le dijo que la extrañaba y que quería a su mejor amiga de vuelta, Santana simplemente se alejo sin dirigirle una palabra.

Brittany también estaba muy triste, ya no se veía con esa felicidad que la caracterizaba, ni tenia ese brillo en los ojos, Artie se había dado cuenta de eso, pero cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba la ex porrista se limitaba a cambiar de tema.

Ella amaba mucho a Santana pero no quería herir a Artie, también lo quería pero se daba cuenta que no se comparaba al amor que sentía hacia la latina.

Pasaron los días y las chicas comenzaron a hablar pero solo durante cortos ratos.

Un día Brittany ya no podía con ese intenso dolor que sentía, no podía ver a Santana tan destrozada, no podía evitar sentir ese amor cada vez que estaba a su lado, entonces decidió que ya era el momento de hablar con Artie, decirle la verdad, no quería herirlo mas ni quería mentirse a si misma… el dolor de no tener a Santana a su lado la estaba matando…

**PDV Brittany**

Estaba muy nerviosa había quedado con Artie para conversar en mi casa…

Le iba a decir la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos y aunque estuviese confundida acerca de ellos sabia que la decisión que tomara seria la correcta. Perdida en sus pensamientos el timbre de la casa la hace reaccionar-

Hola Artie- dije con una media sonrisa- pasa..

Hola amor- dice Artie pasando a la casa

Tenemos que hablar de algo- dije sentándome en el sillón de la sala, bajando la mirada, pensando en lo que iba a decir

Que pasa?- pregunto Artie mirándome con tranquilidad

Artie…yo te quiero de verdad, pero…- me quede callada unos segundos- amo a otra persona…siempre lo he hecho y no quiero hacerte daño, pero me doy cuenta que me estoy mintiendo a mi misma- dije con la mirada clavada en el suelo

El suspirò

Levante la mirada y vi que Artie me observaba con un poco de dolor pero con ternura.

Es Santana cierto?- dijo

Ahmm…s…si…Como lo sabes?- dije sorprendida

Yo he notado como tus ojos brillan cuando estas con ella, se te ve muy feliz… sabia que sentías algo mas que amistad por ella- dijo y me dio una media sonrisa- a veces sentía celos y trataba de competir contra esos sentimientos…pero es imposible

Artie… yo lo siento…- dije pero el me interrumpió

No, no te disculpes, yo solo quiero verte feliz y si ella es la persona a la que amas de verdad, por mi esta bien-dijo agarrándome la mano- siempre vas a contar conmigo… haz lo correcto

Artie en verdad gracias..- le dije y lo abrase

Nos quedamos conversando unos minutos más

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- dijo

Artie en verdad gracias por entender- dije y me despedí

….

Al dia siguiente Santana se acerca a los casilleros donde Brittany estaba guardando sus cosas perdida en sus pensamientos

Hola Britt- dijo la latina algo tímida

Hola San..que sucede?- pregunto Brittany mirándola y pensaba como decírselo

Queria preguntarte…si… ehmm…quisieras ir a tomar…un helado… después de clases?- dijo Santana nerviosa

_Perfecto-penso la rubia- ahi le podre decir lo que necesito decirle_

Claro- dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Santana le dedico otra- bueno nos vemos luego- dijo la latina alejándose a su respectiva clase.

…..

**PDV Santana **

Era ya la salida esperaba a Brittany dentro de mi auto, estaba nerviosa pensando en que sucedería…entonces tocaron la puerta del copiloto, al ver que era Brittany le sonreí y hice una pequeña señal con la mano para que abriera la puerta.

Holaa San- me dijo con esa sonrisa que yo amaba

Hola- dije perdiéndome en sus ojos azules.

A los pocos segundos reaccione y nos dirigimos a la heladería. Ya ahí pedí los helados y nos sentamos en una mesa.

Comíamos mientras nos contábamos cosas, claro ella a veces con sus comentarios desubicados pero me causaban mucha gracia y ternura; la veía un poco distraída y nerviosa por ratos, pero lo deje pasar. Terminamos y me decidí a llevarla a su casa.

Estaba ya despidiéndome en la puerta de su casa, me abrazo y yo le correspondí, cada vez que ella me tocaba sentía como si nada hubiese pasado, sentía que mi corazón volvia a estar lleno de alegría, pero regresando a la realidad ya todo había cambiado. Sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho y decidí alejarme.

Me voltee dirigiéndome a mi auto y en eso siento que su mano sujeta mi muñeca, me volteo y la miro…

Santy…necesito que… me escuches- me dijo algo nerviosa y a la vez seria

Que pasa? Dime- pregunte

Cuando tu… te pudiste abrir..y… hablarme acerca de tus sentimientos …yo.. , desde ese momento no e dejado de... pensar en lo que me dijiste- dijo agachando la cabeza-me siento muy orgullosa de que hayas podido expresarte… y se que te hize...daño al rechazarte… pero

Britt- dije agarrando el mentón de Brittany y alzándolo haciendo que me mire- yo... lo comprendo … fui una tonta al no darme cuenta antes o mejor dicho, no querer reconocer lo que sentía y fui…yo la que te hirió- dije con tristeza

No San escúchame... al pasar alejada de ti, solo siento que no estoy completa,… yo te amo siepre lo he hecho aunque no hayas quedido hablar de eso antes… cuando estoy contigo..y me besas me siento la persona mas feliz del mundo y ninguna otra persona me hace sentir igual…yo… -dijo mirándome a los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Por favor Britanny… no me hagas esto… - dije con la voz quebrada- haces que sea mas difícil no tenerte conmigo…se que estas con Artie…y no quiero estropearlo…yo quiero que seas feliz…aunque tu corazón no sea mío…yo te herí cuando no quise hablar de nuestra relacion, por miedo…. Merezco lo que me esta pasando, porque yo fui la persona que te prometió que te protegería …pero yo misma estoy rompiendo esa promesa… debes seguir con el, porque yo no soy….- dije esto con lagrimas que no sabia a que hora habían comenzado a caer.

San- me interrumpió- eso no es verdad…

Pero no la escuche solo retrocedí, quería salir corriendo de ahi. No quería que me viera asi de rota, sabia que se sentiría culpable y no quería eso.

San vuelve- grito para que la escuchara- Artie y yo…

B..porfavor necesito irme- la interrumpí, solo quería estar sola.

Subí a mi auto, arranque y vi que Brittany estaba parada en la puerta de su casa , llorando… eso solo me destrozaba mas.

Solo pensaba en ella, en lo que le había dicho, nisiquiera me fije si el semáforo estaba en verde... Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, y en un segundo sentí un fuerte dolor y toda mi visión se puso en negro.

**PDV Brittany**

Estaba en la puerta de mi casa no tuve la oportunidad de decirle a Santana lo que yo sentía y decidi hacer, vi como se alejaba en su auto y no se fijo en que el semáforo estaba en rojo, solo siguió de frente.

Vi como una camioneta a velocidad choco contra el carro de San y este solo daba vueltas…Me quede en shock…a los segundos reaccione

SANTANA—grite y solo corrí hacia donde estaba ella

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen**_

La mama de Brittany, llamada Susan, cuidaba su hija pequeña de 4 años, de repente escucho como su hija mayor había gritado, salió rápidamente de la casa, y vio como su hija corría , se quedo sorprendida al ver uno de los autos totalmente destrozados, que estaba volcado.

Saco su celular de su bolsillo mientras corría detrás de Brittany para tratar de alcanzarla.

Brittany estaba ya cerca de la escena del accidente, buscaba una forma de poder acercarse al auto de Santana pero su mama la agarro del brazo.

Mama…- dijo Brittany llorando- tengo que ayudarla….necesito ver como esta…

Tranquila hija … estoy llamando a emergencias- dijo la mama de Brittany mientras la abrazaba, mientras marcaba en su celular.

Brittany se soltó del agarre de su mama, se acerco al auto observo que una de las lunas del auto estaba rota, se agacho y vio que la latina estaba sangrando e inconsciente. Se metió un poco por la ventana y con cuidado desabrocho el cinturón de Santana rápida y delicadamente sujeto a la latina para que su cabeza no chocara contra el techo, ya que estaba boca abajo.

La saco lentamente cubriéndola con sus brazos, ya fuera apoyo suavemente su cuerpo en el piso y la cabeza de la latina en sus piernas, no entendía porque no dejaba de sangrar.

Su mamá se acerco le dio a Brittany un pañuelo y se agacho a su lado.

Ya están en camino- dijo la mama de Britt con una cara que denotaba preocupación- pon esto en la herirá para que pare un poco de sangrar. Brittany asintió y lo puso en la herida de Santa. Tenia rota la cabeza y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

A los 10 minutos aprox. Llegaron los policías y la ambulancia, la pusieron en una camilla, tratando de estabilizar su situación. En el otro auto que la había chocado no habían heridos, solo se había abollado la parte de adelante del carro.

Subieron la camilla en la ambulancia, Brittany quería ir con ella, pero los paramédicos le dijeron que no podía. Así que con su mama se dirigieron detrás de la ambulancia al hospital.

Cuando entraron la llevaron directamente a emergencia, en donde no dejaron entrar a Britt ni a su mama. Se fueron a la sala de esperas. Ahí Brittany estaba perdida en sus pensamientos muy preocupada, pero se acordó que tenia que avisarles a los papas de Santana.

Al instante llamo a la casa de la latina

**PDV BRITTANY**

No sabia que les iba a decir en ese momento, ni siquiera podía pensar, entonces me contesta la voz de su mama

Alo?- dijeron

Hola?...Sra. López?...- dije

Britt.. Que ocurre?- pregunto al notar mi voz temblorosa

Pues..es que…- no pude evitarlo y comenze a llorar

Mi mama al notar esto se acerco a mi y con un gesto me pidió que le entregara el celular

Hola?- dijo mi mama

Susan?- dijo preocupada- que pasa?, porque Britt esta llorando?

Es que…- hizo silencio un rato- Hubo un accidente… y… una camioneta choco contra la de Santana…ahorita estamos, en el hospital- dijo mi mama

QUEE?...pero..Como paso?...como esta?- dijo se notaba la desesperación y el temor en su voz

Aun no lo sabemos… se la llevaron a emergencias- dijo mi mama- Te voy a dar la dirección del hospital…..

Asi a los 15 minutos llegaron los papas de San, al verme su mama se acerco y me abrazo, yo no estaba nada calmada y mucho menos ella, me dijo- Que es lo que a pasado brittany?

Ella… me dejo en mi casa y… cuando estaba conduciendo… no se fijo en que el semáforo estaba en rojo- le dije sollozando- un auto vino a velocidad en dirección contraria… y se estrello contra el de San…- mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, su mama me abrazo y vi que en sus ojos había tristeza y estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en silencio a esperar alguna noticia.

Unas cuantas horas después salió el doctor, pregunto por los papas de Santana y ellos al instante se pusieron de pie, el doctor les pidió pasar al consultorio.

Yo y mi mama nos quedamos afuera no nos dejaron pasar, estaba muy nerviosas. Esperaba a que salieran los papas de Santana.

Treinta minutos de espera después yo ya estaba enloqueciendo, entonces salieron de la sala.

La mama de Santana estaba llorando y el papa tenía su mirada perdida en la nada.

Que ha pasado- pregunte tímidamente con miedo a la respuesta pero ya no podía esperar mas quería saber que pasaba.

Su mama no dejaba de llorar, no podía hablar; su esposo la tomo de la mano y suspiro pesadamente. Miro unos segundos a mi mama, inseguro de decirmelo, con la vista le decía si debía contármelo, a lo que mi mama comprendió y solo asintió con la cabeza.

El doctor dijo que tenia fracturado algunos huesos, pero…-dijo lentamente- por el golpe en su cabeza… había perdido mucha sangre y necesita una tranfucion lo antes posible….

Mi mama se acerco y abrazo a su mama.

Y el problema es…- siguió diciendo su papa-…que no hay un donante porque se necesita… una gran cantidad de sangre, y nosotros no podemos donarle porque… no somos del mismo tipo de sangre que ella… , por el momento esta estable... pero no se puede…esperar mucho tiempo- dijo entrecortado.

No se que hacer- dijo su mama en un susurro

Yo estaba ahí parada sin decir nada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado…no quería creer. Su papa se acerco y me abrazo yo seguía sin moverme.

Lo único que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento fue que quería verla.

Podemos ir a verla?- pregunte a una enfermera que salía de la oficina del doctor.

Claro- me dijo- síganme

…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**_

Los cuatro caminamos por los pasillos del hospital acompañados de la enfermera paramos frente a una puerta cerrada y ella la abrió, nos dijo que pasaramos y nos dejo solos.

Vieron hechada a Santana en una camilla, con una venda en la cabeza. Los papas de ella se acercaron y la agarraron de la mano. Britt y su mama solo la miraban. Sus papas después de estar ahí unos 10 minutos se fueron con la mama de Brittany desesperadamente a buscar un donante y a hablar con el doctor sobre cualquier posibilidad.

**PDV Brittany**

Me quede sola con ella, acompañándola. La veía profundamente dormida, jale una silla al lado de su cama y me senté. Agarre su mano mientras la acariciaba. La miraba cada facción de su cara.

Quería poder hacer algo, me sentía tan inútil en ese momento, ella me había protegido siempre desde que nos conocimos y ahora yo no la podía proteger.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, tenia miedo a perderla y mucho mas aun sino había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Subí mi mano a su rostro acaricie su mejilla, y lentamente me acerque y le di un delicado beso en sus labios, mientras por mis mejillas caian lagrimas silenciosas.

Me aleje y apreté ligeramente su mano, y le dije esperando que en sus sueños me escuchara:

Santy… lo siento, nunca quise herirte tanto… fui una tonta al no haberte elegido a ti- dije llorando- pero porfavor, no me dejes eres la persona mas importante para mi… y te necesito…porfavor no te vallas…yo te amo…

La observaba y en eso un recordé algo que había pasado hace un tiempo, era la solución…

Sali corriendo de la habitación donde estaba Santana y busque desesperadamente a mis papas y a los de ella.

…

**PDV Santana**

Despues de haber sentido ese intenso dolor mi visión se puso negro no tenia idea de que ocurria, todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, y de un momento a otro un flashback de toda mi vida paso frente a mi, cada momento que había vivido y talvez ya ni me acordaba, volvia a mi mente. En la mayoría estaba junto a Brittany…Estoy muerta? Porque la vida pasa delante de ti antes de morir según lo que dicen…me pregunte.

Y un recuerdo se planta en mi cabeza talvez uno de los mas importantes, que cambio la gran parte de mi vida. Era como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir por segunda vez del mismo modo.

Era el momento en que conocí a Brittany y se convirtió en mi amiga, la que seria mi compañia durante muchos años.

_**Flashback**_

Tenia 13 años, había entrado ya a secundaria, no tenia amigos pero si novios que la verdad no me interesaban , solo era para mantener un status en el colegio.

Yo tenia un carácter fuerte por lo que todos me tenían miedo y asi era como me gustaba. Mis padres siempre paraban trabajando por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

En los primeros días de clases llego una chica rubia, alta con una sonrisa en su rostro y unos hermosos ojos azules, en los que me quedaba perdida.

La profesora le dijo que se sentara a mi lado, ya que yo era la única que se sentaba sola. Mientras se acercaba yo la observaba y ella me miro fijamente a los ojos sonriéndome, desvié mi vista. Se sentó y me saludo y yo solo hize un leve movimiento con mi cabeza en forma de saludo, sin siquiera mirarla.

En algunos momentos de la clase la miraba de reojo. Siempre mantenía una sonrisa aunque por ratos media confundida, pero era una chica muy feliz. Con solo estar a su lado me transmitia algo, como tranquilidad, compañía.

Cuando sono el timbre todos salieron, yo Sali al ultimo porque me quede ordenando mis cosas.

Cuando salgo me di cuenta que un grupo de chicos y chicas rodeaban a alguien en los casilleros. Me acerque a ver quien era, y era esa rubia, me enoje mucho al escuchar que se reian de ella y la insultaban, vi su rostro como esa sonrisa desaparecia y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me enfureci mucho asi que decidi entrar dentro de ese circulo y me puse delante de ella…

OIGAN!- exclame muy molesta y todos se callaron- Porque diablos la están molestando?, que les a hecho ella? Será mejor que se alejen y la dejen en paz por el bien de sus traseros…

Uno de ellos se acerca y dice- Pues yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana-

Me acerque un paso hacia el con mis brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina y le dije

Pues no la vas a molestar, al menos que quieras quedar invalido de por vida- le dije en forma amenazante

El chico se alejo y se fue corriendo de miedo. Todos se fueron yo aun seguía enfurecida, en eso siento que me tocan, iba a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarme. Pero cuando volteo veo a la chica rubia con una sonrisa.

Gracias- me dijo- me llamo Brittany- y me extendió su mano

Hola soy Santana- le dije tomando su mano, cuando la agarre sentí una gran tranquilidad recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía feliz. Me quede viéndola por unos minutos hasta que reaccione

No te preocupes por esos idiotas, ya no se te volverán a acercar- le dije

Gracias…eres muy linda, podríamos ser amigas- me dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual me contagio.

No te conozco, pero te prometo protegerte siempre- le dije y caminamos juntas a la cafetería.

Desde ese momento ya no existió mas soledad en mi.

_**Fin Flashback**_

…..

Brittany corría de un lugar a otro en el hospital buscando a sus padres. Los encontró en una sala corrió hacia ellos.

Brittany que pasa?- le pregunto su mama

Les tengo que decir algo que recordé- dijo mirando a los 4 adultos que estaban ahí- Vamos a sentarnos a esa mesa- señalo Brittany.

…Bueno te escuchamos…- dijo el papa de Brittany

Es que.. hace unos meses atrás fui con Santana a hacernos unas pruebas de sangre, a mi no me gusta que me inyecten pero ella me acompaño… la cosa es que cuando nos dieron los resultados…yo era el mismo tipo de sangre que ella…- dijo nerviosa

Y que pasa?- dijo su mama

Yo quiero..quiero- sabia que lo que les iba a decir Brittany no estarían de acuerdo, pero igual lo haria- Quiero donarle mi sangre a Santana

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

Pero Britt, es imposible se necesita gran cantidad de sangre…- dijo el papa de Santana

Pero yo se la quiero dar, ella a hecho muchas cosas por mi, no quiero que le pase nada- dije desesperada

No Brittany, no vamos a dejar que hagas eso- dijo la mama de Brittany

PERO YO LA AMO!- exclamo Brittany

Sus padres se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, nadie dijo nada unos minutos.

Por favor…no quiero que muera- dije sollozando

Nosotros tampoco, pero no puedes dar tu vida para salvarla- dijo la mama de Santana.

Nosotros no lo soportaríamos- dijeron casi en unisonó los papas de Brittany

Pero papas yo no podría vivir sin ella, ya no hay otra posibilidad, yo quiero salvarla…se que no será lo mismo, pero tienen a mi hermanita, por favor déjenme hacerlo…

Sus padres suspiraron


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen**_

…

Nosotros siempre te apoyamos y queremos lo mejor para ti- dijo la mama de Brittany- pero no podemos dejar que lo hagas

Pues si quieren lo mejor para mi, déjenme hacer esto- dijo Brittany muy decidida- Si no hago nada no podre perdonármelo….y se que desde donde quiera que este seré feliz porque ella estará bien.

Brittany….- dijo su papa

Porfavor, ya no hay mucho tiempo- dijo interrumpiéndolo- en mi corazón esto es lo que tengo que hacer, es lo correcto

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos sus papas no sabían que hacer Brittany no se iba a rendir, sabia lo que quería hacer y no se arrepentiría.

Primero quedemos hablar con el doctor- dijo la mama de Brittany a la joven rubia y a los papas de Santana. Y se dirigieron dentro del consultorio.

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto- pregunto el papa de Santana

Brittany solo asintió con la cabeza decidida.

Tu eres como de la familia, si para nosotros es difícil dejar que hagas esto….para tus papas es mucho peor- dijo la mama de la latina

Lo se… pero siempre estare con ellos no importa lo que pase-dijo

…..

Un par de horas después los papas de Brittany salieron de la sala del doctor, se dirigieron a donde estaba su hija sentada al costado de los padres de Santana, y le extendieron una hoja a la rubia. Brittany la cogió algo confundida, y antes de que dijera nada sus padres comenzaron a hablar…

Nosotros te amamos Brittany y queremos que seas feliz… y queremos respetar tu decisión porque sabemos que si no lo hacemos tu no seras feliz y no podríamos vivir con esa culpa de no haber hecho lo correcto- dijo la mama de Brittany con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esto realmente nos duele demasiado a nosotros pero queremos que seas muy feliz- dijo el papa de Brittany muy triste- … asi que….firmamos el permiso solo falta que tu firmes y mañana mismo se realizara esto.

Brittany les regalo una media sonrisa y los abrazo fuertemente quedándose asi por un largo tiempo.

Los papas de Santana se acercaron y le dijeron a la rubia…

Toma la decisión que tu creas…. Nosotros te queremos tanto tan solo con el hecho de haberte ofrecido para esto, pero si cambias de opinión estará bien para nosotros. Eres una gran persona Britt- dijo la mama de la latina

Brittany los abrazo y se fue sola a sentarse para así poder firmar el papel.

….

PDV Brittany

Ya era el dia, la verdad tenia miedo pero lo haría todo por Santana. Vi que colocaron una camilla junto a la de ella.

Ya esta todo listo señorita- me dijo una enfermera

Me acerque a mis papas y les di un fuerte abrazo y les susurre- _Los amo…- _Ellos solo lloraban. Me separe y les dije….

Son los mejores papas que alguien pueda tener…. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi- les dije muy sinceramente.

Luego me acerque a los papas de Santana los quede mirando y ellos me abrazaron y me dijeron- _Gracias…_

Por favor….denle esto cuando despierte- les entregue una carta, la miraron y la guardaron.

Mientras esperaba que llegara el doctor y las enfermeras, me acerque donde Santana y la miraba, cada centímetro de su rostro, era hermosa, quería tenerla grabada por siempre en mi. Me acerque y la bese delicadamente. Muy cerca de sus labios susurre esperando que me escuche en sus sueños- Te amo Santy, nunca me olvides, porque yo nunca lo hare.

En eso llego el doctor y yo me acosté en la camilla al lado de la de Santana, mientras las enfermeras comenzaron a preparar todo.

Cuiden mis cosas de Lord Tobignton- dije a mis papas. Ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza

Todo estaba tranquilo, y siento un dolor en mi brazo por la aguja, pero lo soporte. Mis papas estaban tomando mi mano, mientras que yo sostenía la de Santana. Sentía como me iba debilitando, mi respiración se volvía mas lenta, y mis ojos se cerraban lentamente. Voltee mi cabeza un poco para ver a Santana y luego mire a mis papas que estaban llorando en silencio, mientras que perdía la razón y lo ultimo que sentí fue que ellos apretaron mi mano.

…

Despees de unos minutos el medico reviso la respiración de Brittany…. No la encontraron.

Santana seguía conectada a un aparato donde indicaba su respiración, era solo cuestión de esperar a que despierte y ver las mejoras.

La mama de Brittany lloro fuertemente abrazando a su esposo, quien la llevo fuera de la sala, acompañado de los papas de Santana que también lloraban.

La enfermeras retiraron todo los aparatos del cuerpo de Brittany y la cubrieron toda con una manta, saliendo a la vista la mano que tenia entrelazada con la latina.

….

Pasaron un par de días, el cuerpo de Brittany seguía en la sala pero mas alejada de la camilla de Santana.

Su mama estaba sentada al costado de Santana, la observaba y en eso se dio cuenta de un leve movimiento de su cabeza. La miro con los ojos muy abiertos, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Santana comenzó a moverse lentamente.

¿Santana?, me escuchas?- dijo su mama

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenencen.**

…

La mama de Santana rapidamente salió de la habitación y llamo a los doctores, volvió a entrar y agarro fuertemente la mano de la latina.

San aca estoy, ¿ Puedes escucharme?- Dijo entre lagrimas su mama- No te voy a dejar, aca estoy hija.

Llegaron los médicos y comenzaron a revisarla, unas enfermeras le pidieron a la mama de Santana que saliera.

Un par de horas después los papas de Santana avisaron a los de Brittany quienes fueron a ver como estaba, el doctor salió y les dijo que su estado de salud estaba mejorando y que por el momento podían pasar.

**PDV Santana**

Sentia dolor en todo mi cuerpo y tenia una venda en la cabeza, no recordaba lo que había pasado y mucho menos la razón de estar ahí, en eso entran mis papas y tras de ellos los de Britt quienes tenían un semblante de tristeza

Hija mia como te sientes?- Pregunto mi madre agarrándome la mano

Me duele todo- dije- que a pasado?

Hija tuviste un accidente en tu carro y perdiste la conciencia por varios días, te hicieron una tranfucion de sangre- dijo mi padre con amargura- pero estamos feliz que ya recobraras la conciencia

Al ver a los padres de Brittany a un lado, me pregunte donde estaría ella. Se dieron cuenta de mi mirada y su papa me dijo

Estamos contentos de que te estes recuperando- dijo con una media sonrisa

Gracias…- dije- Y donde esta Brittany?

Mis papas se pusieron nerviosos y tenían una mirada triste, al igual que los de ella y su mama tenia aquosos sus ojos. No entendía que pasaba

Donde esta?- volvi a preguntar

Se miraron entre ellos y mi papa dijo

Lo mejor es que descanses por ahora San, cuando te mejores debemos de hablar de algo importante- dijo mientras los papas de Brittany se despidieron con un beso en mi frente y salieron, lo mismo hizo mi mama.

Pero solo quiero saber donde esta ella- dije

Creeme ella esta feliz de que allas despertado- dijo con una mirada triste- Ahora descansa.

Salio y yo me quede confundida, que es lo que había pasado?, después de pensar tanto me quede dormida.

Los papas de Brittany y Santana estaba en la cafetería del hospital pensando en lo que harian.

Los papas de la bailarina no podían con esta situación, era muy doloroso para ellos el cuerpo de su hija seguía en el hospital tenían que llenar unos papeles para el funeral, su mama lloraba todo el tiempo y le fue demasiado difícil decírselo a su hija menor.

Por lo que los padres de la latina serian los que tendrían que explicarle.

Pasaron un par de días y la salud de Santana iba mejorando, pero tenían que seguir en reposo en la camilla.

No creían que era el mejor momento para decírselo, pero ya era hora.

**PDV Santana**

Entraron mis padres a la habitación y tras de estaba el papa de Brittany, hace días que no los había visto, y no saber nada de ella me entristecía, crei que se había olvidado de mi.

Hola- dije

Tenemos algo importante que decirte Santana- mi papa sonaba muy serio

Que pasa?- dije algo preocupada

Pues….cuando tuviste el accidente perdiste gran cantidad de sangre y necesitaron mucha para poder salvarte…..con suerte encontramos a alguien que la donara…..- dijo mi mama con una sonrisa melancolica

Y quien fue quien dono? Creo que minimo debería darle las gracias- dije

El Señor Pierce puso una carta enfrente de mi y la tome lentamente.

La abrí y comencé a leer

_Querida Santana_

_Si estas leyendo esto es que ya has despertado y estoy muy feliz de que seas tan fuerte. Espero que me perdones de no estar a tu lado físicamente pero mi alma esta ahí presente. Antes de que tuvieras ese accidente quise decirte algo pero te fuiste y no tuve la oportunidad de decirtelo. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo aunquesea por escrito…_

_Fui una tonta al no elegirte a ti, al estar con la persona equivocada, pero la verdad es…que TE AMO MUCHO eso jamás cambiara sea donde este, yo rompi con Artie días antes y eso es lo que quise decirte, quiero estar contigo y aunque ahora no lo pueda estar, en mi corazón siempre lo estaremos, te he amado toda la vida y lo seguire haciendo, es por eso….que no deje que te pasara nada, me has cuidado toda la vida San y esahora que yo lo haga._

_Te he dado mi vida porque enserio te amo y estoy muy agradecida de todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntas, solo te pido que jamás me olvides por favor, quiero que seas feliz pase lo que pase._

_No te molestes conmigo por ya no estar, porque te estoy cuidando desde donde estes y te esperare toda la vida. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida mi linda latina, se feliz por nosotras. Te amo y nada cambiara eso._

_De: Brittany_

_Pd: cuida a Lord Tubbington por mi _

Que a pasado?- dije entre lagrimas- DONDE ESTA ELLA?

Hija tranquilízate porfavor- dijo mi mama llorando

No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, no quería creer en lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza….

Quien fue el donante?- dije desesperada- DIGANMELO!- grite al no recibir respuesta

Santana…Br-Brittany fue la donante, para poder salvarte se necesito mucha sangre…y ella decidió dártela supo que corria el riesgo de que ella se quedaría sin la n-necesaria….ella d-dio su vida por ti….Lo siento- salió de la boca de mi papa como un murmullo

Estaba llorando, desesperada, asombrada, no podía procesar lo que me había dicho, sin pensarlo arranque los cables que habían en mi cuerpo, me levante con desesperación y Sali corriendo en su búsqueda. Pase por una habitación abierta y vi a la mama de Britt, entre corriendo y vi una camilla con una sabana tapando el cuerpo de una persona.

Vi a su mama que estaba a un lado en un sillón dormida. Me acerque a la camilla tome la sabana con dolor entre mis manos y la levante lentamente.

Ver su rostro palido y sin vida me dejo en shock, mis lagrimas salieron con mas dolor, mis rodillas comenzaron al temblar, mi cerebro dejo de funcionar, y mi corazón sintió un gran dolor tan fuerte que pensé que se me había roto.

No Britt…- murmure

Pase mi mano delicadamente sobre su rostro, por su nariz sus cachetes sus labios, no podía creer lo que había pasado, Acerque mis labios a su rostro y la bese con dolor, porque sabia que no volvería a ser correspondida, que no volveria a ver esos hermoso ojos azules, me separe y la bese en la frente y susurre- te amo- mis lagrimas seguían saliendo, yo simplemente no pensaba.

Pose mi cabeza suavemenete sobre la suya y le susurre de nuevo- Te amo, siempre lo hize y lo hare toda mi vida….gracias por todo, en especial por ser la persona mas especial que pude haber tenido en mi vida- le di un suave beso en su frente mientras mis lagrimas seguían saliendo.

De repente Entraron corriendo mis papas y unas enfermeras, me agarraron y dijeron que tenia que volver, trate de zafarme y dije

Dejenme- susurre entre lagrimas, y seguían arrastrándome

Déjenme!- solloze, pero no me hicieron caso

SUELTENME! NO LA PUEDO DEJAR, BRITTANY! BRITT!- comenze a gritar aceptando la realidad. Seguia gritando y una de las enfermeras se acerco con una aguja y me inyecto con sedante, de ahi me quede inconciente.


End file.
